


夏洛克说，八岐大蛇是式神最好的朋友

by BilBoQ



Series: 福华短篇集 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: 双式神AU主力！傻洛克X狗粮！约翰仔（没有对号入座的式神，不要尝试找既视感）





	夏洛克说，八岐大蛇是式神最好的朋友

看见安倍晴明左手一个食盒右手一个毛团一脸傻笑朝自己走来，打算出门修炼的夏洛克就知道大事不好了。

在还有三步远的时候，夏洛克亮出獠牙喝退了他的阴阳师：“不行，带不动。”

刚刚还一脸傻笑的单身老父亲晴明当时就吧嗒吧嗒开始掉眼泪了。

“阿爸心里苦啊，看看你艾琳姐，每天背上一箩筐小姑娘就出门去了，你倒好，独来独往，都不知道帮阿爸分担一点。”

庭院里现在没什么人也没什么式神，把晴明敲晕应该正是时候，夏洛克攥紧了自己的拳头。

“你看看约翰仔多可爱，”晴明胳膊夹着食盒，双手举起那个毛团给夏洛克看，“差点被你艾琳姐抢走，我特意给你留的。”

约翰仔对着夏洛克眨巴着蓝眼睛，前爪正勾着后爪团成一个球。

“我分明听见她跟你抱怨再给她加大工作量就手刃你来着。”

“胡扯，”晴明继续推销那个毛团，“你看，让他蹲你肩上，保暖又拉风。”

不打发走这个老男人看来是没辙了。

夏洛克先拎过食盒，然后拎过毛团，接着把毛团往食盒里塞。

“雷！帝！召！来！！！”

——————

夏洛克会跟路上每一个觉得他的卷发更蓬松的妖怪主动解释“最近换了洗发水”而不是“刚被晴明用雷劈了”。

但是当妖怪们问到夏洛克肩上那个长着一对毛茸茸的大耳朵和一条毛茸茸的大尾巴的小家伙时，夏洛克会先解释“其实他的眼睛也很大不过他现在总是在睡”，之后一巴掌扇过去“关你屁事。”

“你们厉害的妖怪都是这样的！！哄骗年幼无知的小妖怪，等养肥了就自己吃掉！！”

夏洛克记得在他年幼无知的时候清明这个老男人拼命给他塞红烧鸡蛋白灼鸡蛋和卤鸡蛋：“吃了长高高”。导致他现在看到鸡蛋们就想吐，就想把鸡蛋们揍到炸成天边朵朵烟花。

别的妖怪夏洛克也一口不碰，他不是艾琳。

简直笑话，长到他这个年岁，一只小妖的妖气还不如他打个盹来的多。

但约翰不知道什么时候醒了，开始吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪。

“吃……”

夏洛克翻了个白眼。

接着把约翰仔塞进了食盒。

——————

约翰吃饱了之后又在食盒里小睡了一会儿，小睡一会儿是指，与此同时背着食盒的夏洛克一路过关斩将，留下身后一片哭爹喊娘。

等夏洛克觉得自己饿的时候，约翰也醒了，打开食盒的夏洛克看见吃了一脸鱼子酱的约翰正嘲讽地眯着眼看他——不怪约翰，突然的光线需要适应时间。

“你饿吗？”眯着眼睛的约翰假惺惺地问，问完还不好意思地打了个嗝。

脸皮薄的夏洛克没有正面回答他的问题。他愤愤地把空食盒扔下了山，接着把约翰从肩上甩下来：“自己走。”

约翰没有反抗，他抱着自己过长的尾巴跟在夏洛克身后，夏洛克一步顶得上他十步——而且他会在夏洛克离他三步远的时候号啕大哭（以约翰的步距计）。

夏洛克觉得自己有以下几个选择：

1、就地掩埋；2、直接充饥；3、任劳任怨把约翰继续挂在肩上。

很明显，他更倾向于第一个选择，当然后果就不只一次雷帝召来了。

夏洛克很珍惜他的发型，所以不得不选择第三个。

约翰挂回夏洛克肩膀上的时候，不动声色地把脸上的鼻涕眼泪鱼子酱全抹在夏洛克漂亮的领子上，而夏洛克耗尽了毕生的自制力没有发作。

路上随便遇见一个能扇妖风的，就必须腾出一只手抓住约翰的大尾巴省得他飞了；随便遇见一个吐火的就得先把约翰罩在外袍下面；最讨厌的是吐水的，发型和约翰只能保一个，夏洛克牺牲的往往是发型。

到了半山腰休息的山洞，夏洛克从没觉得这么饥寒交迫身心俱疲，约翰仔的大尾巴在他脸前晃来晃去，他告诉自己那都是毛根本没有二两肉，逼自己打盹休息一会儿。

——————

醒来之后约翰不见了。

夏洛克擅自庆祝了三分钟。

然后黑着脸逮着谁怼谁，导致大家看到夏洛克靠近的第一反应都是跪下一边哭一边喊：“我根本没吃过一只叫约翰的毛团，请听我解释！！我只吃素的！！”

“所以你见过约翰吗？”

实话讲，这满是妖怪的山上，长得毛茸茸的小妖遍地都是。

收集不到有意义的信息，夏洛克真的很不想用气味追踪，那样会让他很像狗。

他倒不是特别介意看起来很像狗，只是你刚怼完半山的妖怪，就像条狗一样到处闻，场面会十分尴尬。

随便抓一只毛茸茸的妖怪凑数算了，晴明那家伙老眼昏花，分不出小妖的区别的。

夏洛克正在嫌弃左手的小妖毛色不纯右手的小妖脸太尖的时候，约翰突然从草丛中冒了出来。

“夏洛克！！看我给你找到了什么！！”

约翰怀里抱的全都是果子。

比不过鱼子酱寿司，但果子也可以了。

夏洛克突然觉得自己现在不是那么想掐死谁了，直到他看见每个果子都被咬过。

“我想帮你试试有没有虫。”约翰红着脸解释，尾巴殷勤地摆动着。

夏洛克挑了挑一边的眉毛。

“还有这颗是最甜的。”约翰举起被啃得最夸张的那个给夏洛克。

夏洛克挑起了两边的眉毛。

——————

小妖怪果然成长得很快。

现在约翰总算能在敌人怼他们的时候睁开眼看看局势了，还叽叽喳喳的。

“天啊他居然会吐风！”

“天啊他居然会吐火！”

“天啊他居然会吐水！”

“天啊他居然什么都不会！”

“约翰你就不能闭会儿嘴吗？”

“还有夏洛克你好棒！！”

“哦那你可以多讲两句。”

“你是世界上最厉害的妖怪！”

“嗯嗯。”

“我也想和你一样厉害，夏洛克。”

差点没忍住笑出声。

“好啊约翰，你还有很长的路要走呢。”

“……你不能背着我吗？”

抱歉没忍住。

——————

——————

就差山顶的八岐大蛇没打了。

约翰现在已经有半个夏洛克高了，而且没有原来可爱了——他不再粘着夏洛克也不会说一些傻乎乎的话了，除了“我要成为独当一面的大妖怪”这句，依旧很傻。

约翰会跟在夏洛克身后，夏洛克一步顶他三步，约翰会一声不吭地小跑跟上，不小心被对面揍脸了也要憋着不哭，偶尔怼赢了对面会偷偷自豪很久。

最过分的是约翰对夏洛克的称赞也小气起来，但憧憬的眼神是藏不住的。

登上山顶，来到老朋友面前，两个妖怪先叙了叙旧。

“你怎么又来了夏洛克？”

“你不欢迎我？”

“可我上次的伤还没好……哦，你是带小家伙来练练手的对吗？”

“他还远着呢。”夏洛克撸起袖子。

八张蛇脸一同露出了绝望的表情。

约翰被两只大妖怪对飙的妖气给震得说不出话来，他紧张地躲在后方看着两个妖怪剑拔弩张的样子，他记得夏洛克冷笑了一声，然后就什么也记不得了。

——————

“你就非得用这一招对不对？”

“卧槽我只是下意识啊不是故意的啊而且都说了落雷是不能控制的啊你干嘛怪我啊。”

“要是他出了什么事你信不信我把你的山头铲平？”

“所以都说了我不是故意的了。”

八岐大蛇那天差点被揍成四岐。

 

——————  
——————  
夏洛克是扛着约翰一路跑下山的。

看见的妖怪都笑他一定是躲八岐大蛇。

只有山顶的妖怪知道八岐大蛇正在物色别的山头躲夏洛克。

回到寮里的时候，四下都找不到晴明的影子。

艾琳养的小姑娘倒是个个出落得亭亭玉立，院子里一片春风拂面，此起彼伏的清脆笑声让夏洛克整个妖都不好了。

一个灰头土脸的家伙扛着另一个灰头土脸的家伙，这场面很难不引起别人注意。

“他怎么了？”

几位好事的姑娘已经凑上来关心约翰了。夏洛克还没来得及开口解释，肩上的约翰就被拽到姑娘堆里去了。

她们张罗着水和饭食，几位懂医术的在试约翰的脉搏。夏洛克实在不喜欢这热烈的样子，况且他根本谁都不熟。

“真难得看你为难的样子。”

就算带大了一箩筐又一箩筐的小姑娘，艾琳还是那样风情万种。

夏洛克抓抓脑袋，摘掉里面掺着的叶子，发现自己从没这么狼狈也从没这么饿过。

“你是怎么办到的？”夏洛克用眼神比划了一下艾琳的工作量。

艾琳露出了更意味深长的微笑，对自己的秘诀闭口不谈，转移了话题：“晴明大人出门受理委托了，让你一回来就去找他。”

夏洛克非常想跳槽。

——————

一走又是好几天，约翰的事情夏洛克都快忘记了。

但夏洛克一回寮就看见那个家伙蹲在门口，见到自己就飞扑上来。

当时夏洛克因为任务非常顺利，正沉浸在“我超屌所以你们都不配跟我说话”的冷气团中耍酷，被一个小妖怪飞扑这种事非常掉面子。

“夏洛克，”约翰一见到夏洛克就委屈地哭了起来，“他们都说要吃掉我！”

晴明清清嗓子，打算发表自己已经重复过无数遍的“为了更好的明天牺牲也是必要的，牺牲是伟大的，付出是值得的，阿爸不会忘记你的。”著名言论。

没想到夏洛克先开口了：“都谁？”

约翰一手抹着眼泪一手指进寮去。

一场血雨腥风后，晴明学会了一件事，打死都不给夏洛克带小妖了，因为这个混球小气得很，自己带大的小妖都不给喂。

夏洛克心说废话，自己一路饿着冻着给这小家伙养得白白胖胖，哪个胆子肥的敢一口吃了就跟谁拼命。

——————

因为约翰是不能吃的妖怪，专门给小妖睡的宿舍没有他的位置，约翰跟着扫帚纸扇之类的妖怪睡了两天院子后，夏洛克不得不收留了他。

因为约翰半夜会冻醒，连打20个喷嚏，引得满院子的扫帚都都发出簌簌的声响，然后会再哼哼唧唧地睡着。

约翰面对夏洛克的邀请先是小小的矜持了一下，然后趁夏洛克出门在屋里高兴得打了好几个滚。

然而平日里他俩各忙各的。夏洛克跟晴明出门工作，约翰也会自己出门修炼。

有时候约翰和夏洛克一起鼻青脸肿地回来。

“夏洛克你今天被什么家伙揍了？”

“你不是也被揍了？”

两个人相对无言一会。

夏洛克会先憋不住，拎起约翰：“走，找他去。”

这么几次后约翰再在外面被揍都不会告诉夏洛克是谁了。

“这样下次他们都不会和我打了。”约翰吸溜着鼻血回答夏洛克的为什么。

——————

“我是不是永远没法长成像你一样厉害的妖怪？”

夏洛克想问为什么大家总要问一些答案显而易见的事情。

他看着约翰忧郁的蓝眼睛，没有原来那么大了，但依然还是很大。

“……只是需要的时间会很长，约翰。但我向你保证比永远要短得多。”

约翰的忧郁没有一点消散的痕迹。

“……要不要和我一起出门？”

现在管用了，约翰还是笑起来更可爱。

——————

约翰长得没有一开始那么快了，但还是在长，每天跟院子里的扫帚比，说自己总有一天会比扫帚长。

而且越来越不可爱了。

会催夏洛克吃饭。会催夏洛克睡觉。会催夏洛克起床。会催夏洛克干活。活干多了还会催夏洛克休息。

总是好烦人。

“你就不能找点事干吗，比如谈个女朋友什么的，你也到谈女朋友的年纪了吧？”

约翰的脸腾的一下就红了，耳朵和尾巴上的毛也炸了起来，仿佛在说，可我有喜欢的人了。

就算约翰不开口，夏洛克也听的一清二楚，他装作毫不在乎的样子，转过身去。

约翰在原地等自己炸起的毛慢慢平复。

约翰第二天就给自己找了个女朋友。

第五天就给自己换了一个。

“她非要让我抓小妖怪给她养，说养大了就吃掉，夏洛克，她们是不是都有病啊？”

夏洛克转了转眼珠，默不作声。

反正不出半月约翰就会发现有病的其实是他俩。

终于理解到吃掉小妖怪是多么习以为常的事的约翰一夜长大。

“你当年为什么没有吃掉我呢，夏洛克？”是不是我不一样。

“因为我没有这个习惯。”所以不要想太多。

“那你为什么也不让别人吃掉我？”

“我凭什么要让别人吃掉你？”

“……谢谢你，夏洛克，我欠你很多。”

“是的，一食盒的鱼子酱寿司，之后你还试图骗我吃你吃剩的酸果子。”

约翰露出了困惑的眼神，现在约翰（算上耳朵）已经长到夏洛克的胸口那么高了，他当然不会记得他还是个毛团时候的事情。

——————

夏洛克不知道约翰到底喜欢谁。

寮里的妖怪来了又去，常驻的就那么几个。

夏洛克不喜欢艾琳，他输给过艾琳，两次，每次想起来都很气。

但这也可以证明艾琳某些方面比他强。

他旁敲侧击地向艾琳询问了这件事：“今天天气不错，你知道约翰喜欢谁不？”

艾琳倒是直白地回应了夏洛克：“反正不是我。”

外送一个意味深长的微笑。

夏洛克恨艾琳这种意味深长的微笑，一面是因为艾琳有十全把握的时候会这么笑，另一面是艾琳单纯为了惹别人心慌意乱才要这么笑。

“你干嘛不直接问问约翰呢？”艾琳如此建议道。

“问了就会显得我很在乎。”

“但你现在正在问我。”

“我不在乎你怎么想。”

“所以你在乎约翰怎么想？”

“……我们谈到哪了？今天天气不错？”

——————

“夏洛克，我要去打八岐大蛇。”

约翰（不计耳朵）终于长到夏洛克胸口了。

“不许去，晴明会嫌弃你浪费粮食。”

约翰晃了晃背上的食盒，耳朵尖的夏洛克听出来那里面是空的。

“所以我有一段时间会不在家。”

“如果你要开始嘱咐我吃饭之类的事情的话我就要装作睡着咯？”

约翰摇摇头。

“我会变得跟你一样强的，夏洛克，我会证明给你看，这样大家都会知道我的确不应该被吃掉。”

夏洛克突然觉得对约翰的想法觉得难过。

约翰不该试图证明自己不应被吃掉，因为这是显而易见的事实。

——————

约翰走后不久，夏洛克又要跟着晴明出门了，这次出门还不一定比约翰能早回来。

一路上夏洛克都心不在焉。

“阿爸不知道你是怎么想的，但如果你想，就去找他吧。”

“找谁？”

你他妈就嘴硬吧，晴明决定不再理夏洛克，继续专心画符念咒。

但晴明突然又觉得夏洛克实在是太过单纯了，单纯且难搞，单身老男人晴明不禁同情起他，毕竟如此看来，夏洛克会是那种孤独终老的类型。

画完符的晴明扭过头，刚想让夏洛克趁热把对面的揍翻，就看见夏洛克已经跑开几十米远了。

其他随行的妖怪装作没有看见晴明阿爸逆风流泪，用战吼盖住晴明阿爸的呜咽声。

儿大不中留，有了约翰忘了爹，好气啊，让你去找只是说说而已啊。

——————

八岐大蛇总是觉得这次来挑战他的小妖怪他见过。

他甚至有四个的蛇头在隐隐作痛。但一共八个蛇头，哪个都想不起来。

对于小妖怪来说，这个家伙不算弱了，但是干嘛这么着急来送死呢。

八岐大蛇召唤了一次落雷——在许久之前某次惨案后他用得很谨慎了，他保证这次不会误伤才用的。

果然那家伙全身的毛都被劈得炸了起来。

但八岐大蛇听见这小妖晕之前念了一个名字，八个蛇头顿时陷入了恐慌。

但大妖怪就是大妖怪，见的世面多了，很快冷静下来，开始商量牺牲哪四个头。

夏洛克在八岐大蛇商量出结果之前就赶到了。

“请务必听我解释。”

夏洛克并没有听他解释，他把躺在地上的约翰抱起来，也没有要找茬的意思。

“我跟你商量个事。”夏洛克语气十分诚恳。

八岐大蛇一听误以为自己大概不用挨揍了，八个头点得此起彼伏。

——————

第二天全寮都知道约翰单刷了八岐大蛇，把这个大妖怪揍得逢妖就讲自己被英勇的约翰不留情面地揍了，还说什么再也不想住在山顶等着别人来揍了。还有他再也不用落雷了，用了就没好事。

约翰也好不到哪里去，这一次下来生生躺了两天，滴水不进。

很多小妖都在等约翰伤好抱大腿去揍八岐大蛇，啊不，和八岐大蛇切磋。

只有夏洛克知道约翰不肯吃东西：“你不该骗他们的。”

“可现在大家都知道你不该被喂掉了，”夏洛克烦躁得厉害，他不明白问题出在哪里，“你的目的不就是这样吗？”

“你去告诉大家我没有打赢。”

“那样你会吃东西吗？”

夏洛克问出这一句之后，他才意识到自己难过得要死。

他怎么能这么在乎约翰呢。他真的不喜欢在乎别人的这种感觉，自己活着就很辛苦了，干嘛非要操心别人呢。

夏洛克听了约翰的话，和妖怪们解释其实是他把八岐大蛇揍到精神恍惚产生幻觉了，而约翰并没有打赢。

这话传到八岐大蛇耳朵里，八岐大蛇哭着嚎了三天三夜，一直在问自己占这个山头到底图什么。

约翰开始乖乖吃东西了，夏洛克让他多吃俩鸡蛋也没有回绝。

看着约翰腮帮子鼓鼓的样子，夏洛克觉得自己输得一败涂地。

“我后悔当年没有把你吃掉。”

吃到一半的约翰震惊到面无表情，抬起还挂着米的脸看夏洛克。

“但现在也不晚。”


End file.
